New Directions
''New Directions ''are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the group. The group has won Sectionals the three years it has been led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They returned to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light.''They went on to win, marking the club's first National win since 1993. As stated in Britney 2.0, the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. Members Current Members: ChrissSeason2.jpg|'Chriss Bradley Anderson: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in Skyfall. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Joe-dinicol.jpg|Eden St.Gregory: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Keegan-allen-1348673733.jpg|Charlie Quint: Joins in "A Brand New Start". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals AM036.jpg|Ariana Styles: Co-Captain: Joins in'' "A Brand New Start"'' Franklin 2.0.jpg|Franklin Montgomery: Co-Captain - Joins in'' "A Brand New Start". Suspended in ''l'inattendu. Reinstated in'' The Graduates Return. Quits in ''It's Britney, Bitch. Rejoins and Quits in The Black Swan. Rejoined in A Twist in Regionals Taylorswift.png.jpg|Kate Meyer: Joins in Double Trouble. Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals SH035.jpg|Franchessca Gray: Joins in'' "Double Trouble"'' Taylor-swift-2013-brit-awards-11.jpg|Amelia Meyer: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Ashleytisdale7619.jpg|Cameron Summers: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals.Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals EF037.jpg|Spencer Carter: Joins in L'inattendu. Kicked out in The Graduates Return. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Tess-Tyler-camp-rock-2-the-final-jam-24308601-300-400.jpg|Britney Jackson: Joins in "It's Britney, Bitch". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals HM033.jpg|Bridget Summers: Joins in A Twist in Regionals Grant-gustin-23rd-annual-glaad-media-awards-01.jpg|Stefan Smythe: Joins in The Bitch's Den Miranda-miranda-cosgrove-10745522-821-1222.jpg|Natalia Wilson: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project Cameron+Mitchell+wwf.jpg|Walker Parker: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project Blake jenner glee project.jpg|Harley Abrams: Joins in Dynamic Duos Former Members Sasha-Pieterse-sasha-pieterse-13290144-1699-2560.jpg|Vivian Montgomery: Joins in The Back Up Plan. Leaves after l'inattendu 330628 158327527616639 100003181791590 221202 1756568709 o.jpg|Elmo Corcoran: Joins in'' Opposites Interact. Leaves after ''L'inattendu Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys Main article: New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls Main article: New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active) The Unholy Trinity They consist of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them.The Troubletones were active once again with Shelby and Sugar and a new member Bridget. Season 1 Table Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2012 Planned: *An unknown Franklin solo Performed *'''We Are Golden by MIKA. Solos by Eden,Charlie,Ariana,Amelia & Chriss *'Diamonds' by Rihanna. ''Solos by Franchessca Regionals, 2013 Performed: *'Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Solos by Franklin *'''TBA by TBA. ''Solos by David and Franchessca *'Popular Song by'' MIKA ft. Ariana Grande. Solos by Franklin and Ariana Nationals, 2013 Planned: *'Freedom by Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin. Performed: *'Heart Attack '''by ''Demi Lovato. Solos by Ariana and Cameron *'Lost in Paradise' by Rihanna. Solos by Kate *'Put Your Hearts Up '''by ''Ariana Grande. Solos by Ariana and Chriss Sectionals, 2013 Performed: *'TBA'. by TBA. Solos by Chriss. *'I Love It' by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX. Solos by Kate,Bridget and Spencer. *'TBA' by TBA. Solos by Walker,DJ,Steffi, and Britney. Regionals, 2014 Performed: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Solos by Natalia, Bridget,Kate,Nikki,Steffi & Amelia *'Arena' by B.o.B ft. Chris Brown and T.I.. Solos by Charlie,Eden,Cameron,Chriss & Walker. *'22' by Taylor Swift. Solos by Franklin and Ariana Nationals, 2014 Performed: *'You and I '''by ''Lady Gaga. Solos by Kate,Britney,Spencer,Cameron,Eden & Franklin. *'It Must Have Been Love' by Roxette. Solos by Franchessca *'Beauty and a Beat '''by ''Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin,Chriss,Kate,Ariana,Charlie and Eden. Showcase, 2014 Planned: *'Titanium '''by ''David Guetta ft. Sia. Solos by Amelia and 4 unnamed soloists *'Heart Attack/I Knew You We're Trouble' by Demi Lovato/Taylor Swift. Solos by Ariana and Franklin *'TBA' by TBA. Solos by Chriss and 6 unnamed soloist Auditions The first 5 members and Franchessca were the only members to audition with a song ''Season One'' *Chriss: Fading by Rihanna *Eden: With You by Chris Brown *Ariana: Moments by One Direction *Charlie: Paradise by Coldplay *Franklin: Someone Like You by Adele *Franchessca: You Must Love Me from Evita ''Solos For Sectionals'' *Ariana: Who You Are by Jessie J *Chriss: Complicated by Rihanna *Eden and Amelia: Superhuman by Keri Hilson *Franchessca: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys *Franklin: Wave Ya Hand by Nicki Minaj